(BangHim) U Beauty
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Bagi Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan adalah makhluk tercantik di dunia. Semenjak pertama kali dirinya mendaratkan mata pada sosoknya, Yong Guk sudah membayangkan bila makhluk cantik tersebut akan berada dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Him Chan sangat cantik. Him Chan adalah puteri. Him Chan adalah satu dan akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya bagi seorang Bang Yong Guk. U Beauty GS


**FF B.A.P/GENDERSWITCH/BANGHIM/ U BEAUTY**

 **Title: U Beauty**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Genderswitch/Fluff/Romance/Comedy?/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan (Female Chan)**

 **Bang Yong Guk *Guk, come here~#plak*^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Hana (OC as Him Chan's older sister)**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! GENDERSWITCH CHAN! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** My 1st genderswitch^^ Kkkkk~ O, ya, ni FF terinspirasi dari lagunya (100 % - U Beauty). SUKAAAA BANGET MA NTU LAGU! Kalian dah nonton MV & ng-dengerin lagunya blom? Akhir kata, Happy Reading, BANGHIM SHIPPERS~~~! ***Bbyong~***

 **Summary:** Bagi Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan adalah makhluk tercantik di dunia. Semenjak pertama kali dirinya mendaratkan mata pada sosok Kim Him Chan, Yong Guk sudah membayangkan bila makhluk cantik tersebut akan berada dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Him Chan sangat cantik. Him Chan adalah puteri. Him Chan adalah satu dan akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya bagi seorang Bang Yong Guk. U Beauty~

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **U Beauty**

 _You're pretty, you're so pretty in my eyes  
You're pretty, you're so pretty in my eyes_

 _When I first saw you, I already saw myself in your heart  
I imagined being with you, imagine in my arms_

 _I'm a butterfly that goes to you  
You're a white flower that cleanses my heart  
When you slightly smile at me, my heart pounds_

 _You're pretty, you're so pretty in my eyes  
You're the only one who I love  
Only you seem like a girl to me, oh baby  
You're pretty, you're the only one who's always pretty to me  
Only you dazzled, I believe in you oh  
I love you, only you_

 _You're pretty, I only need you  
You're pretty, oh baby, you're pretty_

 _I'm a butterfly that goes to you  
You're a white flower that cleanses my heart  
When you slightly smile at me, my heart pounds_

 _You're pretty, you're so pretty in my eyes  
You're the only one who I love  
Only you seem like a girl to me, oh baby  
You're pretty, you're the only one who's always pretty to me  
Only you dazzled, I believe in you oh  
I love you, only you_

 _Oh baby, after meeting you, my heart pounds every day  
I think I've fallen in love, maybe  
Why are you so pretty? You're photo is in my pocket 24 hours  
I always take it out and look it, you're so dazzling that my heart gets overwhelmed  
The day I first met you, you're the one and only_

 _You're pretty, you're the prettiest in the world  
I want the one and only gem that is you_

 _My heart is beating for you_

 _You're pretty, you're the only one who's always pretty to me  
Only you dazzled, I believe in you oh  
I love you, only you_

 _Oh Baby you're pretty_

—100% : U BEAUTY—

"Ne, Noona, aku sudah berada di Seoul... Ne, apartemennya sangat nyaman... Baiklah. _Good night for you._ "

Yong Guk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan _gummy smile_. Sungguh lucu, mengingat kalau mereka tidak lagi hidup di waktu yang sama. Noona-nya, Natasha, tinggal di Paris. Malam di sana, maka pagi lah waktu bagi Yong Guk di Seoul.

Menikmati pagi di balkon kamar, Yong Guk merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya sembari memejamkan mata damai. Ia menghirup udara segar pagi hari yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan di Seoul. Yong Guk merindukan Seoul.

 _Ting!_

Coffee maker miliknya berbunyi nyaring, menandakan minuman ber- _cafein_ yang Yong Guk gemari siap untuk dinikmati. Lengkap dengan _creamer_ yang banyak, pastinya. Yong Guk langsung berlari ke dalam, menuju ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Hanya 5 menit, ia kembali ke balkon kamar untuk menikmati minumannya di sana.

Pertama kali melihat di situs internet, Yong Guk langsung jatuh cinta pada apartemen ini; begitu sederhana namun dengan desain modern minimalis. Dan paling terspesial adalah... balkonnya. Cukup luas dengan pagar teralis hitam yang dirambati bunga _morning glory_ berwarna ungu.

Yong Guk berencana untuk sering-sering menghabiskan waktu di balkon, menemukan inspirasi untuk menulis lagu. Karena alasan itu pulalah ia ke Korea. Ada perusahaan terkenal yang mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menciptakan lagu.

"HYAAAAAAH~! _FINALLY!_ "

Pekikan melengking dari arah kiri menghancurkan moment pagi-yang-tenang-ala-Yong Guk. Namja tampan ber- _trademark gummy smile_ tersebut langsung menoleh dengan _death glare_ menakutkan. Sayangnya, hanya dalam 2 detik, wajah 'angker' yang Yong Guk tunjukkan berubah seratus-delapan-puluh derajat.

Mata sipit itu secara ajaib membulat sempurna, diiringi oleh rahang jatuh yang langsung membuat si pemilik terlihat konyol.

... eoh?

Ada apa?

Apa yang Yong Guk lihat?

 _Well,_ tiap balkon di apartemen hanya dibatasi oleh dua baris dinding bata, yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh satu dengan yang lainnya. Dinding bata persegi panjang dibuat berdiri sehingga hanya menutupi setengah bagian balkon. Dalam arti kata lain, setiap penghuni dapat melihat ataupun bertemu dengan tetangga sebelah tiap kali mereka berdiri di ujung balkon.

Jadi? Apa yang Yong Guk lihat?

Tetangganya, di sebelah kiri, ternyata... seorang yeoja.

Kenapa Yong Guk bisa tahu?

Ia baru semalam—dari Paris langsung terkapar tidur di atas ranjang begitu masuk apartemen—tinggal di apartemen ini, 'kan?

Hal mudah karena... itu lah yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang; seorang yeoja berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlentang, wajah mendongak, dan mata tertutup. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Yong Guk pagi ini.

Dan, haruskah Yong Guk melongo seperti itu? Apanya yang salah dari pemandangan seseorang yang tengah menikmati pagi?!

Tidak. Tentu saja itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah... apa yang si yeoja kenakan. Kulit putih pucatnya hanya berbalut camisole hitam leher renda dan...

Blush~

Wajah Yong Guk memerah panas.

Yeoja itu hanya mengenakan _mini black-lace panty pants_ di bawah sana. Memperlihatkan betapa putih, mulus, dan berisi dengan sempurnanya paha yang ia miliki. Yong Guk bersumpah, selama hidupnya, belum pernah ia temui langsung yeoja dengan paha seperti itu; tipe yang hanya akan kau lihat dan bayangkan berada di lembaran majalah _Sport Illustrated._

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Tapi ini nyata.

Dada Yong Guk bagai mengikuti marathon. Gemuruh semakin keras menghantam tulang rusuknya saat si yeoja mulai mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, mengakibatkan camisole terangkat sehingga memperlihatkan perut rata ber-abs, khas yeoja, mengintip di bawah sana.

 _The Almighty God..._

Paha,

Perut,

Dan sekarang...

Tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya, mata Yong Guk beranjak naik, tepatnya menuju dua gundukan yang menjulang tinggi dan membulat dengan sempurna di dada si yeoja.

C cup.

Yong Guk yakin seratus persen.

Meskipun terdengar aneh, namja tampan tersebut selalu memiliki 'sesuatu' mengenai C cup. Bukan hal besar bila setiap laki-laki normal memiliki fantasi sendiri. Dalam kasus Yong Guk, tak jarang dirinya membayangkan... err, meraup dan meremas 'mereka' dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Oh~_

Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat darah Yong Guk serasa mendidih hingga mengalir ke bawah.

 _Wait a minute,_

Ke... bawah?

Reflek dirinya menengok ke bawah. Tepatnya, ke arah si 'adik kecil'.

Bagus.

 _'Damn! I've got a boner!'_ umpat Yong Guk membatin. Celana khaki selutut yang dikenakannya mendadak serasa tidak nyaman akibat reaksi dari bagian pribadinya tersebut.

Si yeoja tampaknya masih belum menyadari kalau seorang namja, _that has obviously prominent boner,_ mengamatinya dengan wajah memerah. Yeoja itu masih melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja kali ini terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang melakukan peregangan, senam ringan di pagi hari. Huft... kalau saja dia sedikit menoleh ke arah kanan, mungkin...

"YAH! HIMIE! Kita harus menemui umma dan appa secepatnya tapi kau malah melakukan peregangan-pagi-konyolmu itu!? PPALI! _TAKE A BATH,_ YOU LITTLE BUNNY TOOTHY~!"

Teriakan membahana dari dalam apartemen si yeoja—ah! Siapa tadi namanya? Himie, ne? —terdengar. Membuat yang diteriaki langsung pouting dan menoleh ke kiri, tepat ke dalam apartemennya.

 _Red-plump lips..._

"EONNI! _Stop calling me with that name~!_ " rengek 'Himie' sembari menghentakkan kaki dengan _childish._ "Lagipula tidak perlu terburu-buru, 'kan?! Toh, umma dan appa tidak kemana-mana!" tambahnya menggerutu.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Yong Guk untuk melarikan diri. Dia bisa saja dianggap seorang maniak yang tengah mengintip, bukan?

Tapi...

 _What the hell!_

Ini balkon apartemennya! Dia berhak berada disini! Salahkan si yeoja, Himie, yang dengan santainya berkeliaran hanya mengenakan pakaian minim—pakaian dalam. Yeoja itu harusnya sadar kalau di apartemen ini bukan hanya...

"Aish~! Ara, ara! aku akan mandi sekarang juga!"

Loh?

Sret~

 **OMO!**

Apa yang terjadi?!

Yong Guk terlalu larut berpikir, dan sepertinya tertinggal jauh dalam pembicaraan Himie beserta sang saudari, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau baru saja Himie meloloskan camisole hitam yang dikenakan dari kepala; meninggalkan pemandangan sempurna dengan _black lace bra_ yang membalut tubuh bagian atas.

 _O. My. God._

Belum selesai keterkejutan Yong Guk, Himie berbalik. Sialnya, yeoja itu mengambil langkah memutar ke kanan.

 **DEG!**

Si yeoja terpana.

Yong Guk pun terpana. Ia terlalu kaget hingga hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Pasalnya, Himie dan dirinya sekarang berhadapan, dengan batas dua teralis dari apartemen masing-masing yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Meskipun otaknya berteriak, menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun apa boleh buat bila ternyata Yong Guk bahkan tidak mampu mengedipkan mata begitu sosok 'Himie' terlihat jelas di depannya.

Melihat dari samping dan berhadapan langsung sungguh berbeda.

 _Long black-wavy_ _ **hair**_ _with the side-fringe on the forehead..._

 _Her dark-almond-shape-fox-like_ _ **eyes**_ _... staring deep into Yong Guk's soul..._

 _Those straight-pointed little_ _ **nose**_ _..._

 _Obvious-beautiful_ _ **philtrum**_ _... that make nice-shape-plump-red_ _ **lips**_ _looks adorably seductive and too sinful to even imagine 'bout it._

 _Himie is_ _ **beautiful**_ _. Too beautiful to become a human._

 _Ah~ and obviously-damn-fuckin'-_ _ **sexy**_ _!_

 _ **SO, SO SEXY!**_

'Shit... ottokaji?' Yong Guk bahkan tidak dapat berpikir lurus begitu mengingat kata 'seksi'. Ini aneh! Dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum Himie meneriakinya _'pervert'_ , bukan?

"Hihihi~"

Bukannya teriakan, Yong Guk malah mendengar kikikan dari 'Himie'.

" _Ups~_ aku tidak tahu kalau apartemen sebelah sudah dihuni. Mianhe~"

Yeoja – ehem, cantik itu berkata di antara jemari kanannya yang ditegakkan menutup bibir. Semburat pink tipis menghiasi pipinya, menunjukkan gestur beserta ekspresi sempurna saat seseorang dilanda rasa malu.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Yong Guk, Himie secepat kilat masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan kedua tangan meremasi camisole di perut.

Hanya berselang satu detik, kepala bersurai hitam yeoja itu kembali terjulur dari balik dinding bata. "Eum... aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kuharap minuman di tanganmu bukan minuman panas," katanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke balik dinding.

Eh?

Tinggallah Yong Guk sendiri, seratus persen kebingungan memikirkan kata-kata yang 'Himie' lontarkan.

'Kenapa memangnya dengan minuman panas?'

Reflek, Yong Guk melirik cangkir di tangannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"GYAAAAAAAA! PANAAAASSS!"

PRANGGG!

Bang Yong Guk, namja tinggi berotot langsing sempurna itu, sekarang berteriak histeris layaknya yeoja sembari melompat-lompat memegangi tangan kirinya yang tersiram _white coffee_ panas. Entah sejak kapan, cangkir dalam genggaman Yong Guk miring hingga membuat seluruh isinya tumpah, dan sukses mengenai punggung tangan kiri. Yong Guk bahkan tidak sadar kalau kulitnya terbakar oleh air mendidih.

Mungkin ini semua salah 'Himie'?

Dimulai dari rambut sepinggang hitam legamnya yang tampak selembut sutera, wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik, kulitnya yang putih, dan... tubuhnya yang sangat, teramat seksi.

 _Yah, ini semua salah 'Himie'._

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=030=)/~~~~~~~~

"Ne, Hyung! Gumawo~"

Menurunkan smartphone dari telinga, Yong Guk mulai melangkah sembari memainkan kunci apartemen di tangan dan bersenandung. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman, menatap ke arahnya dengan aneh; aneh karena Yong Guk bukan hanya bersenandung riang, tetapi namja itu juga menari diantara langkahnya.

 _Well,_ dia tidak peduli.

Tentu tidak ada yang mengerti kegembiraan yang dialaminya saat ini. Bayangkan, lagu-lagu yang ia ciptakan akan dinyanyikan oleh idol group ternama! Merupakan langkah mulus untuk seorang composer baru seperti Yong Guk.

Srek~

Yong Guk memeriksa plastik putih di tangannya sekali lagi, memastikan dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah dia melupakan sesuatu—yang sudah keseribu kalinya ia lakukan sejak keluar dari pintu minimarket. Yah, Yong Guk adalah tipe _perfectionist._ Segala sesuatu haruslah dilakukan dengan sempurna menurut caranya. Terkadang lebih terkesan bebal ketimbang optimis.

"Kkkk~ _perfect~_ "

Berdendang puas, Yong Guk kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan kecil di depannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling taman dengan antusias. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum saat langkah santainya harus terhenti diakibatkan oleh anak kecil yang melintas sembari berlarian bersama teman-temannya. Yong Guk juga tersenyum lebar saat beberapa orang di bangku taman berkumpul dan tertawa bersama; tidak jarang hanya terdiri dari dua orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Energi positif.

Hal seperti itulah yang Yong Guk butuhkan untuk inspirasi. Mengamati kehidupan manusia terkadang lebih baik daripada menjalaninya sendiri, 'kan? Dengan mengamati, imajinasi akan berkembang. Kita akan menerka-nerka, apa yang orang itu tengah alami? Atau, bila melihat dua muda-mudi bersama, pertanyaan seperti 'apakah mereka berkencan?' akan langsung terlintas di benak kita.

Manusia adalah aktor nyata bagi skenario kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Terkadang manis, dan terkadang juga pahit.

Tap.

Yong Guk kembali berhenti. Tidak, kali ini namja tampan itu tidak berniat memeriksa belanjaannya lagi, tapi...

Deg~

Duduk pada bangku taman terakhir, di dekat gerbang keluar,

Deg~

Seorang yeoja tengah meringkuk sembari memegangi perutnya.

Deg~

I-itu... 'Himie'~?

Sedang apa yeoja itu sendirian disana?

Sempat terjadi perdebatan di benak Yong Guk, apakah dia harus mendekat dan menyapanya? Tapi... pertemuan pertama mereka... berakhir dengan... ugh, bagaimana menjelaskannya?! _Awkward?_

Wajah 'Himie' terlihat berkerut seolah menahan sakit. Dia kenapa?

Mengenyampingkan sikap... _ehem,_ pengecutnya, Yong Guk memberanikan diri mendekati 'Himie'.

' _Ya! What are you doin', Dude!?'_

Yah, meskipun suara-suara di kepalanya bersikeras melarang, sih...

"Ehem! K-kau baik-baik... saja?"

Wow.

 _What a nice move!_

Tidakkah seharusnya menyapa dengan _'hi'_ dulu? Deheman keras dan menanyakan keadaan tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal, 'kan?!

' _You're so stupid, Mr. Bang!'_

Tidak perlu menjudge namja tampan ini, toh, dia sudah melakukannya sendiri.

'Himie' reflek mendongak dengan wajah penuh kesakitannya. Oh, bagaimana mungkin wajah penuh kesakitan seseorang masih terlihat cantik seperti ini!? Yong Guk bahkan... tsk! Otak _pervert_ miliknya kembali berfantasi liar. Benar-benar. Mungkin seharusnya namja ini mendapatkan pukulan telak di ubun-ubun untuk semua pikiran 'terlarang'nya.

"Oh. Kau yang ta-tadi pagi. Tetangga baru, 'kan? A-aku mung-mungkin ti-tidak baik-baik saj – AH!" 'Himie' mengerang kesakitan tanpa mampu menyelesaikan beberapa huruf dari kalimat terakhirnya.

Yong Guk yang melihat hal tersebut jadi panik. Terlebih, 'Himie' semakin meringkuk di kursi taman sembari membekap abdomen bawahnya erat.

Tunggu,

Abdomen bawah...?

Apa yeoja ini sedang...

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ne!" kata Yong Guk tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menunggu si cantik menjawabnya dan berlari secepat kilat melewati gerbang taman. Membuat makhluk cantik yang ditinggal hanya mampu menatap punggung namja itu penuh tanya.

Tidak berselang lama, Yong Guk kembali. Nafasnya memburu, pertanda betapa kencangnya namja itu berlari. "Inihh!"

'Himie' menatap bingung plastik putih yang Si Tetangga Baru sodorkan padanya. "Sshh... ini apa?"

"Hosh... hosh... bukalah. Kurasa itu yang kau butuhkan saat ini."

Ragu-ragu, yeoja cantik di hadapan Yong Guk akhirnya mengulurkan tangan—Yong Guk sempat ber _'awh~'_ takjub melihat betapa putih mulusnya tangan 'Himie'—dan mengambil kantong plastik untuk kemudian memeriksanya.

 _Siiiinnnnggg..._

Mendadak keheningan tanpa diundang meliputi keduanya.

Yong Guk merasa was-was karena sekarang, si cantik menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Wae? Apa dugaan Yong Guk salah? Kalau benar salah... OMO! Apa 'Himie' akan menganggapnya orang mesum?!

"Tetangga Baru-ssi, apa wajahku saat ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang kelaparan?"

Eh?

Pertanyaan si cantik mengundang ekspresi melongo dari Yong Guk. "Ne?"

Srek~

"Ramen, cola, setoples selai kacang, dan apel. Inikah menurutmu yang kubutuhkan saat ini?"

Shit.

Itu, 'kan, kantong belanjaan Yong Guk!

 **Babbo.**

Dia salah memberikan kantong plastik!

"Eh?! Hehehe, mian~ I-itu be-belanjaanku. Ini mi-milikmu..."

Canggung dan salting, Yong Guk menyodorkan kantong plastik yang benar pada 'Himie'. Yeoja cantik tersebut kemudian mengambilnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Dapat Yong Guk lihat kedua marbel—oh, dia baru tahu kalau 'Himie' memiliki marbel hitam yang begitu pekat—hitam tersebut terbelalak lebar saat melihat isi kantong plastik yang diberikannya.

 _Blush~_

Omo... apakah rona pink pada pipi yang tengah Yong Guk saksikan sekarang~?

"Ba-bagaimana kau ta-tahu aku membutuhkan... 'ini'?"

Obat penghilang nyeri dan sebotol air minum. Itulah benda-benda yang kaum yeoja butuhkan saat dihadang nyeri, _err..._ haid, bukan?!

Sikap malu-malu 'Himie' membuat rasa gugup Yong Guk musnah hingga mengakibatkannya menyeringai lebar sebelum menjawab. "Kkkk~ dulu aku tinggal se-apartemen dengan noona-ku. Dia selalu mengalami hal ini setiap bulannya. Karena itulah... saat melihat kau meringkuk sembari membekap abdomen bawah... kupikir kau... eum... yah, kau tahulah maksudku~"

 _God..._ cara marbel hitam besar itu menatap...

Siapapun pastilah akan lunglai kakinya!

Tidak terkecuali dengan Yong Guk. Dia tampak limbung di tengah posisi berdirinya, yang disadari betul oleh si cantik.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

"Duduklah disini. Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?"

"Oh? Ah... ne, ne!"

Yong Guk seratus persen yakin betapa bodohnya ia di penilaian 'Himie' sekarang. Apa boleh buat, eoh? 'Himie' sangat cantik; terlalu cantik di matanya. Yong Guk merasa dirinya seperti kupu-kupu yang tengah beterbangan mengelilingi sekuntum bunga putih yang sangat cantik; bunga putih yang bagai menjernihkan relung hati Yong Guk, membuatnya berdebar menyenangkan.

Bunga putih bernama 'Himie'.

 _'Oh~ I think I've fallen in love, maybe?'_

"Aku Kim Him Chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Him Chan. Kau?"

Ah, bukan 'Himie', melainkan Him Chan...

"Halooo~? Siapa namamu?"

 _Great._

Resmi sudah kelakuan babbo seorang Bang Yong Guk di hadapan Kim Him Chan.

' _Omo, nama yang cantik. secantik orangnya~'_

Oke, siapapun tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yong Guk saat ini. Termasuk author(?)#plakk

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau tidak ingin memberitahukan namamu padaku, Tetangga Baru-ssi?" Himie aka Him Chan jadi kesal sendiri sekarang. Seharusnya namja di sampingnya ini juga tahu, 'kan, kalau wanita haid sering _moody_ -an!? Perutnya sakit luar biasa. Dan sekarang? Menghadapi seorang idiot?! Eum... Idiot yang tampan, lebih tepatnya.

"Ah! A-aku Bang Yong Guk! Kau bisa memanggilku Yong Guk, Hi-Him Chan... ssi."

 _Finally!_

"Panggil aku Him Chan saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Yong Guk. Otte?"

"Ne!"

 _Ups._ Yong Guk tidak perlu berseru seperti anak kecil, 'kan? Alhasil, namja ber- _gummy smile_ tersebut menunduk malu, tersadar akan kelakuannya yang abnormal. Namun anehnya, tidak ada reaksi dari Him Chan selain suara botol air mineral yang dibuka.

Menoleh ke samping, Yong Guk mendapati Him Chan tengah menelan obat penghilang nyeri darinya. Yeoja itu tampak meringis. _Well,_ tidak suka pahit, eoh?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini? Tidakkah kau seharusnya segera pulang dan mengobati dirimu?"

 _Blush~_

"Eum... hehehe~ masalah itu..."

Him Chan tersenyum canggung. Waeyo?

##########^3^##########

"JADI KAU DUDUK SEHARIAN DI KURSI TAMAN KARENA ROK MINIMU TERKENA DARAH MENS?! BWAHAHAHAHA~!"

Him Chan menatap kesal sang eonni, Kim Hana, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Ukh~_ apa sebegitu senangnya, eoh, mendengar adiknya sengsara?! "Yah! Eonni! Nappeun yeoja, seharusnya eonni merasa prihatin padaku! Dapat eonni bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tetangga baru kita itu tidak datang menghampiriku tadi!? _Ugh,_ aku pasti akan berada disana selamanya!"

"Aigoo~ _You're such a drama queen,_ My-Little-Baby-Bunny~! Lagipula, bukankah sebelum kau pergi keluar tadi sudah kuperingatkan, untuk memakai celana jeans hitam saja? Lalu ingat kau menjawab apa? _'Aku terlalu fabulous untuk sebuah jeans hitam~ Rok mini putih yang memperlihatkan kaki indahku adalah kunci utama dari kesempurnaanku, Eonni~'_ "

 _Damn._

Him Chan memang berkata seperti itu sebelumnya.

Tapi, apa perlu eonni-nya yang 'ter'sayang ini menirukan nada dan intonasi Him Chan saat berbicara, eoh?

"Jadi, kapan kau berencana mengembalikan jaket... siapa tadi namanya? Yong Guk, ne?"

Him Chan melirik ke arah keranjang cucian kotor. Jaket navy-blue milik Yong Guk. Teringat kembali betapa malunya Him Chan saat mengatakan – atau lebih tepatnya memperlihatkan pada namja itu, bagian belakang roknya yang telah dinodai oleh darah.

 _Ewh,_ memalukan dan menjijikkan, pastinya.

Namun yang aneh, Yong Guk tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan malah, langsung melepas jaketnya, untuk kemudian diikatkannya ke pinggang Him Chan.

 _'Sekarang tidak terlihat. Kau bisa pulang dengan aman, Him Chan.'_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yong Guk tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan _gummy smile._ Namja baik...

 _Blush~_

Sial! Him Chan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas mengingat kejadian itu. Bang Yong Guk benar-benar _gentleman_ sejati! Dia bahkan mengantarkan Him Chan hingga ke depan pintu apartemen. _Well,_ meskipun mereka sebenarnya satu gedung apartemen, sih... tapi tetap saja, 'kan!?

"Aigoo~ sepertinya seseorang jatuh cinta pada tetangga _gentleman_ kita, eoh~?" Godaan Hana hanya menambah rona merah pada pipi putih sang adik.

"Ish, eonni-ya~!"

"Kkkkk~ jadi, kapan kau akan mengembalikan jaketnya, Himie? Ingat, kau harus membuatkan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Arro?"

Dan Him Chan pun termenung.

Memberi sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada seseorang adalah hal asing bagi yeoja cantik ini. Him Chan adalah seorang puteri; bukan atas dasar keinginannya tapi, semua orang lah yang memperlakukannya begitu. Orang-orang akan rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapat senyuman gigi kelincinya. Him Chan biasa menerima. Dan sekarang dia harus memberi? Memberi apa?

"Ng... aku harus memberi apa padanya, Eonni?"

Yang ditanyai langsung memasang ekspresi _'you must be kidding me, right?'_ pada Him Chan. _Well,_ harusnya sebagai kakak Hana tahu hal ini, 'kan? Him Chan adalah adiknya yang cantik dan populer; ia biasa menerima, bukan memberi. _Ugh..._

"Ish! Kau serahkan saja tubuh indahmu itu padanya! Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang, mengingat kalau tubuhmu sampai membuatnya tidak merasakan sakitnya disiram kopi panas!" Dengan kejamnya Hana berceletuk, mengusulkan sesuatu yang jelas, tidak seharusnya keluar mulus dari mulut seorang kakak.

Oh, bicara soal suara bising tadi pagi, siapa yang dapat melupakan teriakan kesakitan tetangga baru mereka itu?!

"EONNI! Aku serius!"

"Ish, Himie...! Ini bukan perkara sulit! Kau pintar memasak, 'kan?! Buatkan saja dia makanan atau kue."

"Hanya itu?"

Raut jengkel mulai menguasai wajah Hana. Terkadang... penilaian antara polos dan babbo sangatlah tipis. "Kalau kau merasa apa yang kusarankan masih kurang, kau sebaiknya mempertimbangkan usulanku yang pertama."

Strike.

Hana langsung melenggang pergi dengan santainya. Sikap diva memang mengalir turun-temurun dari eomma mereka.

"YAH! HANA YOU BIG BUTT!" Him Chan berteriak tak kalah jengkelnya. Yeoja cantik itu mulai berlari menyusul sang eonni yang juga berlari secepat kilat.

Huft... seperti biasa, sebentar lagi pasti akan terdengar...

"HAHAHA, BERHENTI! HIMIE, JANGAN MENGGELITIKU! HAHAHAHA~"

"Kkkk~ aku tidak akan berhenti~ Hahaha~"

... tawa heboh.

Dua saudari Kim memang sangat akrab. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertengkar.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=030=)/~~~~~~~~

Toooott...

Toooootttttttttttttt...

Suara bising bel pintu membangunkan Yong Guk dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Posisi tidur tertelungkup membuat nafasnya sesak. Entah sejak kapan dia tidur seperti itu.

Melirik jam digital di meja nakas, kening Yong Guk langsung berkerut melihat angka 9:30 menyala disana. Wow. Dia bangun kesiangan tampaknya.

TOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT...

Oh, bel pintu.

Siapa yang datang? Seseorang dari perusahaan rekaman?

Tidak ingin membuat otaknya yang baru bangun dari tidur berpikir keras, Yong Guk, dengan langkah terhuyung menyeret kakinya ke pintu depan. Ia tidak merepotkan diri mengintip monitor kecil pada dinding, dan membuka pintu begitu saja.

Tooooootttt...

Bel masih saja berbunyi saat pintu terbuka.

Siiinnnnggggg...

Toooottttt...

Meskipun suara bel meraung nyaring, namun Yong Guk merasakan suasana hening.

O. My. God.

Kim Him Chan...

Yeoja itu berdiri di samping pintunya, membungkuk... dengan bibir... menciumi tombol bel.

Tunggu,

MENCIUMI?!

"Ehem! Eum... Him Chan, kenapa kau menciumi tombol bel pintu apartemenku?"

Sepertinya Him Chan baru menyadari kehadiran Yong Guk di pintu. Terbukti, yeoja cantik tersebut langsung meluruskan tubuh dengan mata terbelalak lucu. "Oh? Eh... hehehe, tanganku penuh, mengingat kalau kaki bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk digunakan sebagai penekan bel, maka... aku menggunakan bibir." Him Chan memperlihatkan senyuman kelinci itu lagi; senyuman malu-malu menggemaskan yang sebelumnya Yong Guk lihat di balkon. "Kau... baru bangun tidur?"

'Damn!' batin Yong Guk mengutuk.

Tentu saja Him Chan melihat bagaimana rambutnya, yang meskipun berpotongan cepak di setiap sisi, namun sedikit panjang di bagian atas, kacau. Bagian tersebut seperti dihantam tornado. Ditambah, hanya celana khaki selutut dan wife-beater longgar berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ng... ne. Aku bergadang, menulis lagu semalaman. Hehehe~"

Him Chan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Selama perjalanan 'mengantar pulang' kemarin, mereka memang sedikit berbagi cerita. Him Chan mengetahui beberapa hal seperti Yong Guk adalah seorang composer, dia baru kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama tinggal di Paris bersama kakaknya, dan di Korea, namja ini hanya tinggal sendiri. "Oh! Aku hampir lupa! Ini, jaketmu. Aku sudah mencuci dan menyetrikanya dengan rapi. Dan ini... ucapan terima kasihku atas pertolongan kemarin."

Bukannya langsung mengambil dua tas karton yang Him Chan sodorkan, Yong Guk malah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya awkward jika dia mengambil kedua benda itu begitu saja. Lagipula... err, Yong Guk ingin lebih berlama-lama lagi bersama Him Chan.

"Mau masuk sebentar, Him Chan?"

##########^3^##########

"Woahh~! Semua piala dan piagam ini milikmu?"

Yong Guk hanya melemparkan cengiran dari balik meja bar. Namja tampan tersebut membiarkan Him Chan menengok semua barang yang terpajang di ruang tamu sementara dirinya sendiri menyiapkan dua gelas milkshake strawberry untuk mereka. Err, tadinya Yong Guk ingin menawarkan orange juice, berhubung cuaca panas, tapi... Him Chan langsung berseru riang menyebutkan 'milkshake strawberry' ketika ditanyai ingin minum apa. Bayangkan, bagaimana melambungnya hati Yong Guk ketika lagi-lagi makhluk cantik tersebut memperlihatkan bunny tooth dan senyuman riang menggemaskan padanya!

"1st champion of... soccer match... 1st champion of... rap... MVP..." Him Chan masih saja sibuk mengamati satu persatu peringkat piala maupun piagam di ruang tamu Yong Guk. Saking asyiknya mengamati, bahkan, untuk menjangkau piagam yang tergantung pada dinding paling atas, Him Chan tanpa ragu melepas Summer Wedges pada kakinya dan merangkak naik ke atas sofa. "Graduation... _Cum Laude_...? WAH! Kau sudah lulus kuliah?!"

Entah karena posisi berdiri di kepala sofanya yang tidak tepat, atau karena Him Chan terlalu kaget mendapati Yong Guk telah berada di sampingnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Yeoja cantik itu terpeleset dari kepala sofa dan jatuh.

"OMMO!"

"Hup! _I got you!_ "

Sepertinya Yong Guk sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Itulah sebabnya ia langsung berdiri di samping Him Chan dengan tangan terbuka lebar; menunggu di lantai sementara makhluk cantik di atas sofa membaca tulisan pada piagam tanpa perduli kalau kakinya yang putih, secara perlahan meluncur dari kepala sofa.

Namun... beberapa hal melenceng dari perkiraan Yong Guk. Misalnya, setelah mengamankan tubuh indah tersebut di kedua lengannya, Yong Guk berencana untuk menurunkan yeoja itu dan menanyai keadaannya. Tapi... kenapa mereka malah saling menatap dalam mata masing-masing, eoh?

Marbel hitam yang menakjubkan. Yong Guk ragu jika ada yeoja yang memiliki kilauan layaknya hamparan bintang galaksi di matanya seperti Him Chan.

 _You're pretty, you're so pretty in my eyes~_

 _My heart is beating for you._

 _Only you dazzled,_

 _You're so dazzling that my heart gets overwhelmed._

 _You're pretty~_

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Sama halnya dengan Yong Guk, Him Chan pun tidak jauh beda. Yeoja itu juga terpana melihat marbel cokelat tersebut menatapnya nanar. Ada sesuatu dari tatapan tajam Yong Guk; sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdebar berisik hingga ia sendiri pun dapat mendengar debaran tersebut di telinga.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun... keduanya bergerak mendekatkan wajah. Memiringkan kepala berlawanan arah...

 _3 cm,_

 _2 cm,_

 _1 cm—_

TULULULUTTTTTT...

Bisingnya raungan pesawat telepon sukses merenggangkan jarak yang nyaris 1 cm menjadi satu – ah! Tiga langkah!

Him Chan dan Yong Guk berdiri canggung di tempat masing-masing.

TULULULUTTTTT...

Dan pesawat telepon yang tidak tahu diri.

 _'Fuck.'_ Merutuk di dalam hati, Yong Guk segera meraih benda di atas meja nakas di samping sofa tersebut. "HALO!?"

 _Err,_ jangan salahkan kalau mulut Yong Guk langsung membentak tidak senang.

Sementara Him Chan... yeoja itu segera berbalik memunggungi Yong Guk dengan pipi merona. Dibawanya kedua telapak tangan untuk memegangi pipi; panas, panas dan merona.

 _'O, my... Are we almost... kis – gyaaaa~!'_

"Oh, Kuan-ssi? Mm... ne... gwenchana... ne! ... Oh, Jinjja?! ... Baiklah! Aku akan segera kesana! Gumawo~"

Him Chan tentu hanya bisa mendengar pembicaraan satu arah dari Yong Guk. Dan sepertinya, namja itu akan segera pergi. Kalau begitu...

Tut.

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan Yong Guk dan seseorang di telepon, Him Chan segera berbalik menghadap namja itu. Pipinya masih merona. "Eum... sepertinya kau sibuk. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Bye!" Secepat kereta api yeoja cantik ini berucap. Yong Guk bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bereaksi saat Him Chan meraih wedges miliknya di dekat kaki sofa, dan melangkah terburu ke arah pintu.

 _Cklek~_

Pintu dibuka, hanya saja makhluk cantik disana tampak ragu-ragu untuk melangkah keluar. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, Him Chan kembali berbalik, menatap Yong Guk—yang masih berdiri dan melongo di samping sofa—ragu dan... berjalan mendekat?

Yong Guk masih melongo saat wajah cantik Him Chan kembali terpampang di hadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terja—

Sret~

 _Cup~_

 _ **O. My. GODNESS!**_

Kim Him Chan...

Makhluk cantik itu...

MENGECUP PIPINYA!

"Gumawo. Aku harap kau menyukai croisant dan brownies. Bye, Yong Guk."

Dan Him Chan pun melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman bunny tooth untuk Yong Guk.

Kali ini untuk yang sebenarnya.

Blam~!

 _Deg~ deg~ deg~_

1 menit,

2 menit,

3,

... 5 menit...

Bang Yong Guk masih melongo di samping sofa. Memegangi pipi kiri yang dikecup seolah takut bekas lipstik berwarna pink lembut tersebut akan melepaskan diri dan terbang jauh dari permukaan kulitnya.

 _'O... My... Holy... God...'_

Well, hari itu, Yong Guk datang terlambat ke perusahaan rekaman karena, ia menikmati dengan sangat khusyuk croisant beserta brownies yang Him Chan bawa. Ditemani sege – ah, dua gelas milkshake strawberry.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=030=)/~~~~~~~~

 _Oh baby, after meeting you, my heart pounds every day~  
I think I've fallen in love, maybe.  
Why are you so pretty? You're photo is in my pocket 24 hours.  
I always take it out and look it, you're so dazzling that my heart gets overwhelmed  
The day I first met you, you're the one and only~_

"Kau mengenal Kim Him Chan?!"

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak lebar. Secepat kilat ia menyongsong rekan kerjanya dan merebut benda dari tangan namja itu.

Sebuah foto dompet.

Foto makhluk cantik bernama Kim Him Chan.

Bagaimana Yong Guk mendapatkannya?

Ukh, itu 'rahasia'.

"Kenapa foto ini bisa ada di tanganmu?" Yong Guk tidak sedang menggerutu, oke?!

"Ish! Kau menyuruhku mengambil kartu kredit di dompetmu, ingat? Aku menemukannya disana. Katakan padaku, darimana kau mengenal Kim Him Chan?!"

Fuck.

Apakah Him Chan begitu populer?

Kenapa nyaris semua orang mengenal yeoja itu!?

Tsk! Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menanyakan 'kau mengenal Kim Him Chan?' padanya. Ini sudah berulang, ulang kalinya! Tidak bisakah, sekali saja, bila seseorang menyaksikan dia dan Him Chan berinteraksi, mereka tidak langsung menanyakan hal yang sama?! Dan, bukan urusan mereka, 'kan, kalau Yong Guk menyimpan foto malaikat cantik tersebut di dompetnya!? Menatapi benda itu nyaris 24 jam sehari?!

"Him Chan tetanggaku. Wae?"

"Whoaaa~ JINJJA?! You're so lucky, Dude! Bolehkah sesekali aku berkunjung ke tempatmu?"

Menatap datar, Yong Guk menjawab, "N.O."

 _Auch~_

Singkat, simpel, dan angkuh.

Yong Guk jelas tidak ingin diganggu gugat. Tidak akan dibiarkannya orang lain mendekati Him Chan. Him Chan-Nya!

"Aigoo~! Kau pelit sekali! Ayolah... sudah lama aku mengidolakannya! Aku bahkan nyaris hampir menyaksikan semua pertunjukan teaternya! Pleaaaaseeee~~~?"

Dua minggu sudah Yong Guk mengenal yeoja cantik bernama Kim Him Chan. Diluar dugaan, Him Chan yang seksi, ternyata adalah aktris teater terkenal yang sering membintangi opera tradisional kolosal. Yong Guk nyaris membuat matanya menangis akibat terbatuk minuman cola saat menyaksikan Him Chan berakting di atas panggung teater untuk pertama kalinya. Yeoja cantik itu mengundangnya ke universitas, menyaksikan pertunjukkan sanggar, katanya. Namun siapa yang mengira, Him Chan bukannya menyaksikan pertunjukkan tapi malah melakoninya. Alhasil, Yong Guk hanya bisa terbatuk akibat tersedak, dan menganga lebar memandangi Him Chan dari kursinya.

Dalam balutan pakaian tradisional Korea,

Perpaduan warna pink cerah, biru toska, dan krem,

Sutera,

Dan hiasan kepala pernak-pernik dengan rambut terurai...

Demi Tuhan, Kim Him Chan seperti seorang puteri yang datang dari masa lalu. Gemerlap panggung teater membuat kulit putih malaikat cantik itu berpendar menakjubkan.

Him Chan adalah seorang puteri.

Puteri yang sangat cantik mempesona.

Pokoknya, TIDAK ADA yang boleh mendekati Him Chan selain dirinya. Sudah cukup mereka mengagumi malaikat milik-Nya dari jauh.

"Sekali TIDAK, tetap TIDAK. Minggir! Aku harus menjemput Him Chan dari kampus." Yong Guk berkata acuh sembari meraih jaket dan dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, di antara barisan peralatan rekaman canggih perusahaan. Lalu tanpa menoleh ia pergi meninggalkan rekannya yang tampak tidak patah arang.

"KAU MENJEMPUT HIM CHAN-SSI DARI KAMPUS?! KALIAN BERKENCAN?!"

Berkencan?

Ugh, Yong Guk bahkan tidak tahu harus memanggil hubungannya dan Him Chan apa.

Pacaran? Tentu tidak.

Teman? Bullshit! Hubungan mereka jelas lebih dari itu.

"Bukan urusanmu~!" Pada akhirnya hanya jawaban ini yang keluar dari mulut Yong Guk; tidak peduli kalau rekan kerjanya itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

##########^3^##########

"Bye~"

"Dah, Himchanie~ See you tomorrow, Beautiful~!"

Jika ada yang Yong Guk benci dari hubungan tanpa statusnya dan Him Chan, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya cemburu melihat yeoja cantik itu berinteraksi akrab dengan namja lain. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Yong Guk, tetap saja cemburu.

"Hi, Gukie~ Mian, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Him Chan begitu dirinya duduk nyaman pada kursi di samping kemudi, di sebelah Yong Guk. Ada kedutan tertahan di sudut bibir pink kemerahannya saat menyaksikan wajah namja yang ditanyai tampak merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Merajuk dengan aegyo, eoh?

"Aku baru sampai. Siapa namja itu?"

"Dia Barom Yu. Lawan mainku untuk pertunjukan musim gugur nanti." Him Chan menjawab santai, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Yong Guk dengan mata menyipit, "wae? Kau... cemburu~?"

Deg!

Blush~

'Ne! Tentu saja aku cemburu!' Ini hanya teriakan berisik batin seorang Bang Yong Guk. Sayang, mulutnya seolah berpikiran sendiri. "A-aku ti-tidak cem... cemburu! Ke-kenapa ak-aku ha-ha-harus cem-cemburu?!"

Reflek Him Chan membawa tangan kirinya yang terkepal ke depan mulut, berusaha menghentikan tawa yang... "Kkkkkk~ Hahahaha~" ... well, dia tidak berhasil menghentikannya. "Hahahaha~ relaks, Gukie~! Aku hanya bercanda! Kkkkk~"

Blush~!

Dan wajah Yong Guk lebih merah lagi. Sampai ke daun telinga.

"Y-Yah! _That's not funny!_ "

Omona~ apa baru saja Yong Guk merengek?

Him Chan selalu berpikir namja di sampingnya ini lucu dan menggemaskan. Anggaplah ini intuisi wanita, Him Chan tahu kalau... Bang Yong Guk, jatuh cinta padanya. Him Chan tidaklah buta, oke? Semua orang tentu tidak dapat mengabaikan tatapan memuja beserta perlakuan manis dan tubuh bergetar yang seseorang tunjukkan. Dan sebenarnya, Him Chan sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia juga...

Apa yang ada di pikirannya membuat makhluk cantik di samping Yong Guk menghentikan kikik-tawa, menatap namja tampan, yang wajahnya bersemu itu intens.

 _"You're so cute. You know that, Gukie~?"_

DEG!

BLUSH~~

God... apa Kim Him Chan berencana membuatnya mimisan dan pingsan?

Srat!

Tanpa aba-aba Him Chan mendekatkan wajahnya...

Cup~

Deg, deg, deg~

Apa Him Chan memiliki kebiasaan mencium? Pertama tombol bel apartemennya, lalu pipinya, dan sekarang? Bibirnya.

Wait,

BIBIRNYA?!

 _DAMN!_

Plop~

 _"You're so beautiful, Bang Yong Guk~ Would you be my... boyfriend~?"_

 _Holy. Fuckin'. Damn. HALLELUYA!_

Yong Guk membatu di tempat. Mata terbelalak, tangan lembut Him Chan menyentuh pipi kanannya lembut. Udara.

Hah? Udara?

Tanpa mampu menjawab, tubuh Yong Guk bergetar dan...

Brugh!

Jatuh pingsan.

 _WHAT?!_

Oh, betapa memalukan. Bang Yong Guk yang baru saja di'tembak' oleh Him Chan, jatuh pingsan. Apa dunia ini sudah terbalik, eoh?

"Kkkkkk~~ _cute~~_ "

Bukannya berteriak panik seperti yang biasanya yeoja normal lakukan bila melihat seseorang pingsan, Him Chan malah terkikik geli serta bergumam sembari mengusapi surai cepak Yong Guk yang, well, seolah ketidak-sadaran Yong Guk _mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,_ kepala – atau mungkin wajahnya jatuh tepat di atas perbatasan di antara lekukan atas dada dan tulang rusuk Him Chan yang menonjol.

Oh, kalau saja mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil, mungkin saat ini Yong Guk dan Him Chan akan diteriaki pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah melakukan perbuatan mesum oleh orang-orang.

"Kkkk~ I think it's 'yes', right?"

Tidak perduli betapa aneh dan tidak nyamannya posisi mereka saat ini, Him Chan terus memeluk kepala Yong Guk dan mengusap surai cepak itu dengan lembut, berharap dengan melakukannya akan menyadarkan Si Pangeran Tidur, atau Fainted Prince?

Bang Yong Guk, di alam ketidak-sadarannya, bermimpi; mimpi yang sangat indah dan... erotis? Ne, dada C cup Kim Him Chan... kulitnya yang sangat lembut menyentuh, menempel di setiap permukaan wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan, jemari milik Him Chan yang sangat lentik dan halus bermain dengan surai pendek di tengkuk Yong Guk.

Oh~ Mimpi yang sangat indah~

 _What a nice dream ever~~_

Dan disnilah Him Chan. Ia menghentikan elusan tangannya pada rambut di tengkuk Yong Guk saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir turun di celah dadanya. Sedikit mengintip, barulah ekspresi shock dan panik menguasai wajah cantik tersebut.

 **"OMO! GUKIE! KAU MIMISAN!"**

 **(=3=)/END\\(=3=)**

NB: Pervy Guk & Brave Chan always make me excited~~\\(^0^)/ BYE, MY LOVELY READERS-NIM~~~ See you on... eum... August 4?


End file.
